Our European Patent Specification No. 0113516 describes a microcomputer for executing a plurality of concurrent processes. It provides for scheduling and descheduling processes by use of a link list. It further provides synchronised message communication between processes. The scheduling means is arranged to schedule or deschedule processes to permit message communication to take place when processes are at corresponding stages in their program sequences. In that example all processes are treated as having the same priority.